Chit Chat
by sb4ever
Summary: A scene taking place three years after the coin toss.


Title: Chitchat

Disclaimers: Don't own these guys, not a one

Spoilers: Does it really matter? If yes, then the final season.

Summary: A scene taking place three years after the coin toss.

----------

London, 2007

"Captain Rabb said to show you right in, Mr. Webb," announced the petty officer, standing up to open the door.

"Thank you, Petty Officer Johnson," smiled Clayton Webb.

"You're welcome."

"Good to see you, Clay," greeted Harm with his patented grin. He held out his hand. "It's been what? Two? Three years?"

"Three," he answered briefly. He glanced around the luxurious office. "How is it being the JAG?"

Harm grimaced. "I don't know how Chegwidden or Cresswell did it! The sheer volume of paperwork is enough to bury you." He motioned towards the chair. "Have a seat. What brings you here to London? Still with the CIA?"

Webb smirked. "I came to officially present my credentials since I'll be here for three months on a temporary assignment."

"Care to share?"

"Need to know."

Harm shook his head. "Same old Clay."

"I'd say the same about you but I notice something a little different," remarked Webb.

"Different?"

He nodded towards the gleaming band on Harm's left hand. "How's Sarah?"

Harm looked startled. "Mac? Fine, I guess."

"You guess?" echoed a puzzled Webb.

"Well, she's in San Diego and I'm here."

"How's that good for your marriage? Your commute must be hell."

It was Harm's turn to be bewildered. "Marriage? You think Mac and I are married?"

"Well, aren't you?" asked Webb. "A ring on your left hand usually means you're married. "

A slightly embarrassed expression appeared on Harm's face. "We didn't get married."

"What?"

"I thought you knew," he said apologetically. "Push came to shove, neither of us could give up our commissions. We both worked too hard and too long for the promotions. So Mac went her way and I went mine."

Webb took a minute to digest Harm's news. It shocked him more than he was willing to admit. "You didn't marry Sarah?"

"Nope." There was a trace of regret in his voice.

"Then who…?"

"Nanci…Nanci Shannon. We met at an embassy function, hit it off and six months later, we were married. In fact, we're expecting our first child in three months."

"Baby? You're having a baby?"

"The first of several, I hope."

"And Sarah?"

"I hear she's doing a great job as the JAG in San Diego," volunteered Harm.

"Don't you talk to her?"

Harm shrugged. "You know how it is. This job keeps me busy and on top of that, being married and with the baby coming…" His voice died away. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "She and Harriet keep in touch and Bud keeps me up to date on what's happening back in the States."

"He's a good man. I run into him every once in a while when I'm in DC," Webb shared.

Harm looked at Webb rueful expression on his face. "Who would've thought after everything we've been through, it would come to this? Making chitchat. Doesn't seem right."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" agreed Webb. He stood and held out his hand. "Well, congratulations on your marriage and the baby on the way. I hope I won't need your services during the three months I'm here."

"If you do, I'll bellow and roar like the Admiral to get out of my office," joked Harm.

"You do that. Just don't break my nose," Webb said wryly. "See you, Harm."

"Hey, Clay," said Harm as he walked Webb to the door, "maybe you can come over and meet Nanci. You'd like her."

"Maybe."

Clayton Webb nodded to the petty officer as he headed towards the elevator thinking about the news Harm shared. So, Harm and Sarah didn't get married. Why hadn't Bud said anything the times they ran into each other? Probably because he couldn't stand the deep freeze Webb adopted any time Sarah's name was mentioned, thought Clay contritely.

Even though Sarah had walked out on him over three years ago, he could remember the moment as though it had happened yesterday. He rubbed his cheek where he'd been slapped. To this day, he couldn't understand how a woman who rose to the rank of colonel in the United States Marine Corps not understand what was involved in being a CIA spook.

There were a lot of things that he had to do that he didn't like but they were necessary evils to complete assignments to the best of his ability. His job…no, his calling was to protect the innocent and not so innocent. He was proud of what he did even though it had cost him his father and the woman he loved.

Maybe one day he would look up Sarah if he ever went to San Diego and see how she was. Right now, he had a job to do.

----------


End file.
